Still Hungry?
by Chiu-kun
Summary: Their journey is over and the gang goes their separate ways. Goku and Sanzo are alone once again. Goku is of course quite hungry, can Sanzo help? Quick summary cuz i explain inside anyway. Enjoy


As requested by "DemonsNeedHugs" Here is a SanzoxGoku pairing.  
To everyone else : **If you no like the boy love, I won't be upset if you back out.**

Of course barely any of this sticks with the original story. My attempt at smut, I apologize to friends and other cringers

Few F-bombs thrown around, S word here or there, the A one too but that's it I believe.

 ***angry whale noises emanated from the back seat of Jeep***

"…" Sanzo quietly awaited the whine of hunger from his travel companion. 

"SAANNZZOOO! I'M HUNGRY!" Goku loudly whined.

"No shit monkey, your stomach has already made that quite clear." Sanzo growled.

"Just give me some food and it'll stop, I promise." Goku replied trying to sound convincing.

"We both know 'some food' isn't going to cut it, you eat enough for a damn army." Gojyo chimed in.

"Oh shut up you damn kappa!"

"Now now, no need to call fight." Hakkai sweetly scolded with his sweet smile adorning his elegant face.

"Hakkai, how long do we have until we reach my home?" Sanzo asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Goku and Gojyo had already stopped fighting .Gojyo staring at their surroundings and Goku stealing glances at Sanzo's currently stress-crinkled features. What Goku wouldn't give to be able to make those creases disappear. Not that they were permanent but they were there often enough to make you believe they were.

"Actually we are here." Hakkai chirped.

❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ Page break❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧❧ ❧ ❧

"That asshole of a Monk wouldn't even feed us or the very least invite us in for a small chat before we go our separate ways! No 'Thank you for your help on this dumb ass trip'? No 'It's been entertaining, see you another time'? Nothing, nada, zip!" Gojyo fumed in the passenger seat next to Hakkai.

"Oh my, I never took you as the type for sappy goodbyes." Hakkai teased winking. "Oh don't act like you didn't want to say goodbye to the monkey." Gojyo spat.

"Well of course I did, but I understand Sanzo's urgency." Hakkai gave out a small content sigh and ended the conversation. Gojyo still didn't understand what Hakkai was hinting but let it be.

❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ Page break❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧❧ ❧ ❧ ❧ ❧❧ ❧ ❧

"FOOD!" Goku demanded.

"Shut the hell up and cook some yourself, you already know the kitchen has been filled!" Sanzo barked from his current meditation spot.

"Fine." Goku pouted as he stomped his way to the kitchen, taking his shirt off in the process. Goku thought of what to make as he stared into the neatly stocked cabinets.

"Well I love sweet and spicy meat buns, but Sanzo isn't the biggest fan of meat…" Goku continued to ponder on what to make until he finally came to the perfect idea to make sweet and spicy meat buns(for himself), spicy bean sprout salad, some red pickled ginger (especially for Sanzo), jasmine rice, and egg omelets because there wasn't any other 'meat' he thought Sanzo would eat. Goku got to work at a fast pace, he was more than ready to eat already.

About an hour and a half pass until food is finally finished. Sanzo had finished his required meditation forty minutes ago and was quietly enjoying his private show of Goku gracefully rushing about the kitchen. A few times he could have been caught (had anyone been there) staring at Goku's perfect ass hidden under his jeans .Not only his ass but the beautifully toned muscles flexing with every one of the boy's movements. "Oh Kami, this boy was sculpted by the gods." Sanzo reveled to himself.

"SANZO!" Goku yelled, eyes never leaving the food he was setting on the counter. Unbeknownst to him Sanzo had been ready for a while and had unintentionally caused Sanzo to almost have a heart attack.

"Damnit Monkey I can hear you just fine without you yelling. " Sanzo answered grumpily as he sauntered to the table.

"Oh…sorry…" Goku mumbled and scratched the side of his face nervously as he sat down ready to consume his masterpiece. To be honest Goku cooked even better than Hakkai, cooking just came naturally to him; he figured it was because he knows what he likes and applies that to his cooking.

"Looks good Monkey." Sanzo grunted. The rest of the meal consisted of silence ,give or take the clacks of chopsticks hitting bowls and plates. Sanzo loved times like these. No Kappa to rile up his Monkey causing food to fly and no cheerfully sarcastic man failing to calm them down. He could just enjoy the boy's presence. Goku enjoyed these times as well. He enjoyed being next to his sun, just having him eat his food and actually enjoying it filled Goku to the brim with happiness. Of course all happy moments come to an end and Goku had to break his 'discrete' stare when Sanzo's chopsticks were placed noisily on his bowl to show he was finished.

 _ **(A/N Here's a quick summary of what's going on. The gang has already finished their mission. Gojyo and Hakkai are to drop Goku and Sanzo at Sanzo's home and be on their way. The house had been cleaned and restocked by the monks who live in Sanzo's temple a few miles away. When Goku and Sanzo lived together before Goku had basically been given the average childish chores such as dishes and laundry. After Sanzo found out Goku can cook like an experienced chef he got Goku to do that as well, only sometimes will he cook in his stead. Also the table they eat on is one of those counters with bar stools. Goku and Sanzo have shared some small kisses but never escalated, soon to change ;) Hopefully this helps)**_

Goku gets up from his seat and clears their dishes from the counter and goes to the sink. Sanzo watches the boy intently, not really understanding why all of a sudden he wants him so much. He decides that his body won't be denied from the one he is lusting after anyway. Well no one said he couldn't tease a little. Sanzo strutted to the sink to "help dry" the newly washed dishes, Goku doesn't notice the man's close proximity and just hums a soft tune he learned on their journey. Sanzo was definitely not pleased with Goku's casual reaction.

" _I know we haven't had sex in a while but seriously?! Nothing at all? "_ Sanzo asked mentally, a bit peeved.

Sanzo felt he might as well help with drying since he was there. When both finished their tasks, Goku made an attempt to move but was quickly stopped by a pale hand gripping his wrist.

"What's up Sanzo?" Goku asks tilting his head to the side cutely; meanwhile his heart is beating a bit faster due to their contact. Sanzo simply just drinks in the sight of the easily flustered demon then jerks his arm so the young man falls into his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Sanzo asked

Goku chuckled at Sanzo brusque question and replied with a shrug,

"Still hungry I guess, you?"Sanzo gently raises Goku's chin and kisses him. Goku was taken aback a bit, his heart now almost beating out of his chest. Goku wasn't aware of Sanzo's lips returning to his 'just so happened' to be parted lips. Sanzo's tongue delved into the young man's mouth, exploring and memorizing every contour. Goku not being able to hold back a slight gasp as Sanzo grabbed his waist closer to his own. Goku tentatively wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck, silently asking for more. Goku groaned as Sanzo broke their kiss and started nipping and kissing Goku's jaw and exposed neck.

"How are you feeling?" Sanzo asked again stroking his lower back just shy of the boy's ass. The sensation was nearly maddening, Goku was feeling terribly needy. 

He looked up as he shifted his weight, "Like…like I can't even think…" Goku answered breathlessly. 

" And?" Sanzo urged smirking 

"I feel terribly hot" Goku answered breathlessly as he rubbed his arousal against Sanzo's thigh.

"What do you want me to do?" Sanzo whispered in Goku's ear and bit his lobe as he traced his fingers along the boy's denim covered crack.

"Ahn~" Goku mewled. "Touch me more~" Goku kissed up the side of Sanzo's neck pleadingly.

Sanzo smirked, "Where?" Sanzo teased as he silently telling Goku to grab his hands instead of just saying it out loud. He chuckled lowly when Goku hesitantly curled his finger around his. Goku blushed but complied with the demand and put one hand on his already bare chest and then other _lower_ just shy of his waistband.

"You're so bold." Sanzo said huskily as he slowly unzipped Goku's jeans. Goku ignored the statement, tugged his hands into his boxers, and allowed Sanzo to do as he pleased. Sanzo smirked at the pleasant sigh that escaped Goku's lips. Sanzo wanted some attention as well, he bit Goku's ear and demanded in a low husky voice " Touch mine too…"

Goku let out a small gasp and did as he was told. He grabbed Sanzo's length and stroked in the same rhythm, expertly tugging and rubbing. Sanzo is groaning in pleasure but suddenly feels a bit outdone and picks up the pace, running his thumb along the slit and playing with Goku's balls.  
" Hah..Wai-anzo…ngh!" Goku moaned out broken protests and a mixture of Sanzo's name as he felt his climax nearing.

The moans and mewls spewing from the writhing young man in his arms had Sanzo nearing his release as well. He joined their groins together, doubling their pleasure, and couldn't help but let out a low moan at the wonderful friction. 

"Sanzo! *huff* I'm gonna... ahn!" Goku yelled as he climaxed.  
"Me too, ngh!" Sanzo also climaxed.

Sanzo lazily kissed Goku as they both came down from their high. Shy fingers became entangled in his soft golden hair. Lazy quickly turned to intense, as Goku's hands were gripping Sanzo's shirt tightly, quietly pleading for more as they continued kissing. Sanzo began sucking on the slick muscle in his mouth, gliding his own tongue along the underside of it as he did so. Goku whimpered at the sensation. Sanzo didn't waste any time inviting himself into the open mouth, delving his practiced tongue deep into the wet cavern. He ran the tip of it along the ridges on the roof of Goku's mouth. When oxygen was needed the two broke apart gasping for air.

Sanzo, a bit breathlessly, asked "So Goku…Still hungry?" Sanzo smirked at Goku's blush.

"Well…I could go for seconds." Goku shifted slightly, fighting his blush from getting any deeper.

TBC? Sorry I chickened out kinda, this story is so overdue, I apologize to you DemonsNeedHugs I hope you enjoyed anyway. 3 reviews and I'll take a crack a real love scene ;) Thank you for sticking around, Stay Gorgeously Golden~ 


End file.
